Scenes From A Life
by Yuri-hime
Summary: Two women. One Love. Their lives spent together. Scene 3
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Mai Hime. They belong to **Sunrise**.

**AN:** These are just quick flashes into the lives of our two favourite ladies, as they live their lives together =3

Hope you all enjoy~! =D

* * *

Speech - ""

Thoughts - _Italics_

* * *

"Applesauce."

"Applesauce?" Natsuki replied, with a slightly confused tilt of her head as she looked at her partner.

"Yes, applesauce. I just made it with the fresh apples we picked up at the farmer's market. Now do say 'ahhh' my Natsuki," Shizuru said, as she held out a spoon filled with a slightly sweet-smelling substance.

Natsuki looked curiously at her girlfriend for a few seconds, before she leaned forward and placed her lips over the spoon's metal edges, and swallowed the sauce from the spoon's surface.

It was like an explosion of delicious flavours and spices went off in her mouth. She could taste cinnamon, the fresh apples, a hint of honey, and just a touch of vanilla.

Natsuki leaned back licking her lips, and looked up at her girlfriend with an expression of pure adoration on her face.

"Can we add a dash of mayo to make this even better!"

_Whack!_

"Ow!" Natsuki cried out as Shizuru walked away with a light huff, a rolled up newspaper that Natsuki had absolutely _no_ idea where Shizuru had produced it from, tucked under her arm.

_Note to self Natsuki...**never** suggest adding mayo to something that Shizuru created again...**ever**._

**

* * *

**

**AN:** Yes! I am still alive! XD

Trying to get back into the swing of writing again. Do please review and let me know what you all thought~

Much love! =D


	2. Chapter 2

_Chew. Pop. Chew_

Eyebrow twitches.

_Chew. Pop. Chew. Chew_

Eyebrow twitches even further.

_Cheeewww **POP**!_

"Shizuru! For crying out loud...chewing gum like that isn't even lady-like," Natsuki finally cried out in exasperation from her place at the living room table, as she looked over at her girlfriend sitting on the couch.

Shizuru looked up from the _Home&Garden_ magazine that she was reading, and the pink bubblegum that she was chewing went _pop_ one more time, as the bubble that she had been blowing blew up on her face, leaving a sticky mess on her lips.

Natsuki let out a deep sigh, stood up from reading the newspaper comics spread out before her, and walked over to her girlfriend. Once she had reached Shizuru's side, Natsuki held up the sleeve of her black leather jacket and began wiping at her girlfriend's lips.

"Natsuki, you shouldn't! You'll mess up your nice jacket's sleeve," Shizuru said as she raised crimson-red eyes up to meet her girlfriend's verdant-green ones.

"Bah, it's fine it's fine, Zuru. I don't care one bit. Your beautiful lips need rescuing from this evil bubblegum, and I'm your Knight in hot leather jacket who's gonna do it," Natsuki said as she gave Shizuru a smirky wink.

Shizuru merely nodded with a smile playing at her still-pink bubblegum-covered lips, before without warning she grabbed Natsuki by the front of said hot leather jacket, and pulled her in for a deep searing kiss.

By the time Natsuki came out of the kiss and leaned back a bit, her head was spinning and she was seeing visions of pink-bubblegum-lipped Shizuru's dancing in her head. Natsuki then licked her lips and felt something odd about them. She slanted her eyes down to her lips, and saw to her horror that the evil pink had migrated from her girlfriend's lips to her own.

Natsuki quickly looked back over to Shizuru to demand why she had caused her bubblegum to rub off onto her lips. But Shizuru was already halfway across the room, a mischievous laugh playing off of her lips, and amusement sparkling in her eyes as she quickly made her escape towards their upstairs bedroom.

Natsuki let out a low growl, pulled off her leather jacket, threw it onto the couch, and swiftly gave chase to her trouble-making girlfriend...the shrieks of laughter and delight coming from their bedroom the only evidence to whether Natsuki caught her prey or not.

* * *

**AN** – A huge THANK YOU to all those who took the time to read, and _especially_ to those who took the time to review Scene 1. You guys rock =D

Please let me know what you guys thought of Scene 2. Much love~


	3. Chapter 3

**AN** - It's been a ridiculous amount of time since I last updated this, and honestly I didn't think I would again lol. Hope you all enjoy this short piece ^.^

* * *

Natsuki slowly approached the huddled form under the bed covers.

A streaking flash of lightning lit up the sky outside the bedroom window, and Natsuki watched as the figure in the bed shuddered and shook until the room once again dimmed into darkness.

"Shizuru...?" Natsuki called out softly, as she quietly approached their bed.

The figure in the bed went absolutely still, but no sound came from the huddling form in reply.

Natsuki carefully and lightly slipped into the bed and under the covers, and her jade-green eyes did their best to seek out their mate.

Another blinding flash of lighting this time accompanied by a loud, rumbling clash of thunder once again lit up the room. Natsuki's eyes were finally able to find what they were looking for and she stared right into wide, frightened ruby-red eyes.

A soft whimper escaped Shizuru's throat as she reached forward like a child reaching for a hug. Natsuki immediately pulled the chestnut-haired woman into her tight embrace, and gently began rocking the woman she loved in her arms.

"Shh, shh baby. I know I know. You don't like thunderstorms. Shh, it's okay love. I know they remind you of times from your childhood you'd rather forget. Being locked outside in a shed by your father during terrible thunderstorms, when he wanted to enforce his own idea of 'discipline'. Tch, if I had been around at that time in your life, I would have kicked his lousy ass," Natsuki murmured, as she placed butterfly-soft kisses all along the crown of Shizuru's head.

Shizuru relaxed into Natsuki's warm embrace, and even though another startling-flash of lightning lit up the room, Shizuru only shook slightly this time as she burrowed deeper into Natsuki's arms.

"I love you, Natsuki. Never leave me alone if you can help it...okay," Shizuru's soft voice finally spoke up, sounding like a child's voice as they asked their parents not to leave them alone with the monsters under their bed.

Natsuki leaned forward in the darkness, and tenderly connected her lips with the love of her life.

"I never will, Shizuru. I will _always_ be here for you. Forever and Always," Natsuki replied, as she nibbled lightly on Shizuru's ear.

Shizuru's breathed hitched softly in her throat at Natsuki's nibbling touch, and her hands began moving along the dark-haired girl's back and down along her body.

Natsuki let out a soft murmur of pleasure, and the next time that lightning flashed and thunder rumbled, neither girl saw or heard it. They only saw, felt, and heard each other as they lost themselves to the pleasure of being with one another.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please review~ ^.^


End file.
